Brian D
Brian D, or Brian Doheny, is a Video Game High School freshman member of the FPS Junior Varsity team. When famed FPS player The Law joined a game Brian had gone AFK in, he decided to put a grenade on the AFK player's head. However, Brian returned just in time to knock the grenade back to The Law and blow it up, which brought him worldwide attention and got him an enrollment into VGHS. He became lowest ranked player in the school, though he did earn the friendship of both Ted Wong and Ki Swan. After developing feelings for The Law's girlfriend, Jenny Matrix, he made decisions that would later result in his temporary expulsion. Since Brian had already put his name into the school's system, he was able to attend tryouts and play so wonderfully he gained enough points to rise above the expulsion threshold and rejoin the school. Biography Early Life Brian Doheny lived with his mom and his cat Cheeto for an unknown period until his invitation to Video Game High School. It is unknown whether or not his father was living with them. Admission to Video Game High School and Old Boy harass Brian at his home.]]Brian was rushing home from his school to join his friends in a clan match. He got off his bike to find bullies K-pop and Old Boy waiting at his house. They stole his player data and fled the scene. Rushing to join the match, he was unnoticed as he slipped in and eliminated the enemy team with the element of surprise. The temporary relief his friends felt was cut short, as Brian's mom told him to put Cheeto outside. by blowing up a grenade.]]Meanwhile, The Law, on live TV show IRL joined the game in a "pub-stomp" and reset all the players. As Brian's avatar stood in place, his friends were quickly taken out by the professional. The Law noticed Brian's AFK status and decided to have a laugh. Placing a grenade on Brian's head, The Law shook off the fact that Brian was shouting at his cat. As he prepared to fire, Brian returned. Brian moved and hit the grenade to The Law with his rifle, and then shot it and blew him to bits. Celebrating with a bite of a Hot Pocket, Brian red through the messages flowing in from other players and realized what he had done. Video Game High School, along with the entirety of the human population, was impressed enough to invite him to join the student body. Brian was nervous, though he decided he would go to the school. He packed his things. A man entered his room and told him he would need to get a mic on to prepare for interviews. He said goodbye to his mom and stepped out the door to several photographers and interviewers. Education at Video Game High School .]]Brian was entered into the school at the same time as Ki Swan, a game designer like her parents and an expert in fighting games. In Calhoun's office, he learned he was the lowest ranked player out of the 436 players in the school. Ki made a game out of the two conversing, which depicts Calhoun dislodging Brian's head with a single punch. Calhoun approved and gave them a welcome buddy, who turned out to be the FPS Junior Varsity captain, Jenny Matrix. Brian introduced himself, though he threw his "cool hat" off and made FPS player Games Dean popular in the process. Jenny walked in a straight line and said nothing on the tour, leading Ki to wonder where her room was. Annihilist and his friend exited Brian's room, bullying the R.A., Ted Wong. Brian told them to leave Ted alone, leading Ted to declare Brian his new best friend. Annihilist would not allow Brian to push him around, so the two decided to have a match. expelled by throwing a tomahawk, killing him, and dropping his rank below 0.]] falsely encourages Brian.]]Ted declared a "rumble in the rumpus room," and the two set up their gear on their respective computers. A small crowd watched as the two ducked behind cover while trying to shoot each other. Brian's gear spazzed out, leading him to run around and shoot the ground in circles. Thinking quickly, Brian decided to reload and toss his still firing gun towards Annihilist. As Annihilist ran from his cover, Brian threw a tomahawk. Annihilist was hit in the forehead and killed. The resulting point deduction led to Annihilist being immediately expelled. Jenny, who had appeared in the room, told Brian that he had only four more reasons to give before she would let him on the Junior Varsity team. Ted revealed to Brian that the two would room together, as Annihilist was to be Brian's roommate. The next morning, Brian realized he was given complementary gear by the school. He decided it was time to throw his old keyboard and mouse out. Brian made his way to the dumpster, though he hesitated to throw his beloved gear out. The Law appeared and began to encourage Brian, telling him to be himself so he could be the best. As Brian began to feel better about both his gear and himself, The Law smashed the keyboard and exclaimed, "You're in my world now, Brian! Don't you get it, Brian? I AM VGHS! Welcome... to me!" Category:FPS players Category:FPS Junior Varsity players Category:Freshmen Category:VGHS students Category:Jenny Matrix's romances